


Into The Darkness

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bestiality, Explicit Language, First Time, Gen, Multi, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Threesome, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-29
Updated: 2006-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Two sisters who have no idea who their father is , are thrown into the wizarding world. Watch what happens when people are not who they say they are or people believe them to be.Repost from AFF. This is my first ever dark fic, if it pretains to darkness, it is in this fic. You will notice changes with the names. Story has not been beta'd.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

I don't own anything in the Harry Potter world that you recognize. For once in this story my main character will not be getting with Remus. She of course will be with a different character. I have had this story flip flopping in my mind for over three months and yes the characters will be out of character. I am going to try my hand with a dark fic for once. Well it won't be too dark but I am sure that you all will understand. I own Brianna but I don't own Mallory she belongs to my sister Solaris. I am stealing her for this story. Plus I know Solaris won't care. She never does and she loves me. So without anymore of this nonsense I bring you the story. Oh just a side note.. There will be blood in this first chapter along with character death but you all will understand once you read the story.  
*Leaves a note for Solaris.. Dear sis.. I am borrowing Mallory for my story. Once you read I think you will be happy I did.*

Special thanks to Solaris for giving me the courage to write this.

 

Mallory and Brianna sat in the jail cell. Once again they had screwed up royally. The eighteen year olds were in the wrong place at the wrong time. How were they supposed to know the two men they were with were wanted by the FBI? They never told the girls. 

"So how long you think they are going to hold us this time Bree?" Mallory asked in a bored voice.

"I don't know Mor. They seem to be dead set on holding us here, because of those jerks. I mean we already gave our statement. Come on try to get a little rest. At least here they have to feed us."

A few hours later the girl's cell was opened. "All right you two. Your free to go. Looks like you are loved by someone. The charges have been dropped. Do us all a favor please. Go straight home. Word on the street says there is a wild animal running loose. Better yet. Hang on and I will drive you myself. "

The girls nodded in agreement and sat down to wait on the officer.

Once they were in the car and on their way home he spoke again. " I never did see why your mother choose to live so far out in the boonies, in all these woods. You never know what is lurking in the bushes. This place gives me the creeps."

Bree looked out the front window and saw a figure standing in the road. "WATCH OUT!", she screamed and the officer jerked the car to the left to keep from hitting it. Which in turn caused the car to slide out of control and slam into a tree.

Mallory was the first to speak. "What in the hell was that or should I say who in the hell?"

Bree shrugged her shoulders and then rubbed her head that was hurting from slamming into the dashboard. "I don't know. I have never seen them before. Made me think of the Grim Reaper."

The three occupants got out of the car and walked back to the road. The figure was no where to be seen. "You girls know if I hadn't saw it myself, I would not have believed it. Now where did it go?"

Both girls looked around in fear and then spun as the officer started the shake violently. Mallory grabbed Bree's hand and pulled her away from the officer and then they both watched as his throat seemed to come apart in mid air with blood running down his neak. All of a sudden his head ripped from his shoulders and splattered both the girls with blood as the body fell to the ground. Mallory screamed and while holding her twin sister's hand they took off running down the road towards their house.

After running for about a mile they stopped to catch their breath. "DAMN IT ALL! WHY IN THE HELL DID MOM HAVE TO LIVE SO FAR DOWN THE ROAD?" Bree screamed out. 

 

Mallory started shaking as she looked over Bree's shoulder as a form stepped out onto the road. Bree on the other hand did the same looking over Mallory's shoulder. 

"Bree.", Mallory whispered."There is a huge form on the road behind you."

 

Bree nodded. "The same can be said behind you. Mallory. I think we are going to die."

Mallory nodded and took Bree's hand. They both looked over to the left side of the road and watched in horror as the robed thing they almost hit, stepped out of the tree line and raised it's hand towards them. Both girls felt a warmth come over them as they slowly lowered to the ground, and were instantly moved apart. The huge form standing behind Bree slowly walked over and picked up Mallory while the other picked up Brianna. 

"Do not fear my new children. Your lives are about to get better. There is nothing to fear.",a voice said into the darkness. Something was said in a strange language and the girls knew no more.

 

A/N: I am trying not to give to much away in the first couple of chapters of this story. It might not make no sense at first but it will in time. I have to set the plot. And anyone who knows my writing will remember this from my other stories. Also this plot might take longer to develop then some of my other ones. I hope you enjoy.


	2. C2

  
Author's notes: The story continiues  


* * *

You know the drill.. I don't own em.. For full disclaimer see chapter 1

Chapter 2  
Waking up in a strange place and shadows that move.

 

Mallory slowly opened her eyes and looked out into the room. She sat straight up in panic once she realized that Brianna wasn't in the room. As her eyes adjusted she saw a figure standing in the shadows of her room. She opened her mouth and it raised it's hand.

"Your sister is in the room beside of yours. No harm will befall you here. It is a good thing that we arrived whenever we did. The person you were with would have killed you. He was not to be trusted. He did not even work in the place where you left. Here you are safe. Are you thirsty or hungry?"

Mallory nodded her head and he waved his hand. A tray floated over and gently landed on her lap.

"Eat. Please and do not worry. Everything I have spoken is the truth."

"Will you not share with me?"

The figure shook it's head. "I have already eaten but I will sit with you if that is your wish."

Mallory nodded and the figure moved into the light. She quickly looked down after seeing the mask. "Why do you keep your face hidden?"

The figure dropped his head. "Normally I would have already removed it but your..But I have been asked to keep it on for the time being and I dare not to disobey."

Mallory looked up again. "My what? You started to say something else but caught yourself."

"It is not my place to say. Finish eating and rest. Everything will be told soon."

"Where am I?", she whispered quietly.

"You are home."

 

Brianna woke up and jumped off the bed. She ran to the door and noticed it was locked. 

"Going somewhere's?", a deep voice sounded into the dark room.

Brianna spun. "Who are you? Better yet. Where the hell are you and where the hell is my sister?"

She watched as a figure stepped into the light. 

"I am me, I am here, and your sister is in the next room. Now are you hungry?"

Brianna nodded and he motioned to the table. "Come then. Let's get you fed."

She sat down and stared at the mask. 

"No I will not remove it, and yes it was requested I keep it on."

She shook her head and started to eat.

"Believe me when I say no harm will befall you or your sister while you are within this house. You are well protected. No more questions. Eat and when you wake in the morning it will all be explained."

Brianna finished and pushed her plate away. "What happened to the officer that was with us."

The figure helped her into bed. "The officer was not what he seemed. You and your sister would not have made it home alive tonight. Just be glad you were being watched carefully and even though you two were alone, you were always watched. And to answer your question. He is dead. Pity though. He could have done with more pain but your.. I mean it was wished that it was done quickly. I am sorry you had to witness it but there was no time to get you or your sister away. Mallory is sleeping already again and you should do the same."

Brianna sat back up on the bed. "How did you know her name?"

As the figure exited the room, it turned. "We know a lot about you Brianna. As I said. You have both been watched for a long time."

As the door was shut Brianna whispered. "Who the hell is we?"


	3. C3

  
Author's notes: See Chapter 1  


* * *

For the disclaimer see Chapter 1

 

And now for the other note... For new readers ( for the return readers know my way of writing) This story is set in A/U which means there will be characters in my stories that could no way possible be there if I was writing in the actual place they belong. I have a bad habit of doing that. But hey.. I try to make it good. And now without further wait., The next chapter of the story.

 

Chapter 3

Going To Dinner or Finally A Person Without A Mask

 

Brianna looked over to the sound of a door opening. She looked up in amazement at the fact of the door was never there in the past twenty four hours she had been in this room. The next amazing fact was that no one opened it. She got up cautiously and peeked around the corner. She squealed with excitement as her vision saw it was an adjoining door into her sister's room. She walked in and jumped on the bed to wake Mallory up.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!", Mallory screamed and Brianna laughed out.

"Didn't do what oh sweet little sister of mine?"

"Little. Shit. I am a half an inch shorter than you and only five minutes separates us. Little pish."

Brianna laughed. 

"Wait. How did you get in here?"

Bree raised her hand and motioned to the now appeared doorway. "I was just sitting there and it opened." 

Both girls got quiet as a small voice was heard. "Miss? Miss? Oh this is very bad. I have lost Miss. Master is going to be so mad at me."

Mallory shrugged and both girls walked over to the door. "What the hell is that?", Mallory whispered.

Bree stepped back into the room. "Excuse me. Are you looking for me?"

The small creature spun and smiled. "Oh. There you are Miss. I am Josie. Josie the house elf. I am assigned to help you. Master and Misses request that you both dine with them tonight. Oh. Where is that child?" She snapped her fingers and Mallory yelped as something took her hand.

"I am Jackie. I will be taking care of Miss Mallory. Come we must get you ready to dine. Master and Mistress does not like to be kept waiting."

Bree nodded as Mallory walked off. She watched until the creature had taken her sister into another room before she walked back in to join Josie. "What will I wear Josie?"

Josie walked over to the closet and waved her hand. As a dress floated to the bed she smile. "This Miss Brianna." She then took her hand and led her to the bath.

 

An hour later both girls were dressed and their hair done. Bree looked up in the mirror, shocked at what she saw there. "Very beautiful you are Miss. I hear your escort coming now. If you need me snap your fingers and call out my name. I will come right away."

Josie disappeared as a knock sounded on the door. She opened it and looked up at the robed figure. "So do you think I will meet the Master's expectations?"

The figure stared while taking in her dress. It was a dark red, almost blood colored, that fitted tightly to her torso, more tightly to her breast. The waist tapered off and flared out into a full skirt. Her hair was arranged on her head with a few curls framing her face. The figure had to remind itself to breathe.

"I think you will do just fine." It held out it's arm and she took it.

 

Mallory was shifting around on the stool and Jackie quickly finished her hair. "There you are Miss. I am sorry it is not perfect but we had little time."

Mallory nodded and took her hand. "It is ok Jackie. I wanted to soak longer than I should have. You did a great job." She turned then to answer the door.

Bree gasped out whenever her sister walked out the door. Even though the dress was the same as hers the color was a deep green, almost black. Her sister's hair wasn't as elaborate as her's but beautifully arranged in a loose bun with a few tendrils framing her face. The figure again extended it's arm and Mallory took it. It then led them down to a set of double doors and nodded. It knocked and the girl's were surprised to hear a female's voice bid them to enter.

Both girls entered the room cautiously. The door shut behind them and they stood completely still, not knowing what to do.

"Come. You must be hungry. You both slept through breakfast as well as lunch. You are safe here." 

The girls walked over and sat down beside one another. The lady smiled at them again. "You are quiet. Is your rooms to your liking? Is there something wrong?"

Bree being the stronger willed of the two motioned towards her face. "You are unmasked."

The lady laughed. "Of course I am. I am not required to wear one. The other's do it at their Master's request. So many of them. We have the thought that you would over whelmed with the number and get confused easily. This is a change for you is it not?"

Mallory nodded. "Our last home was nothing near this elaborate. So many wonderful things are here. Our rooms are beautiful, the beds soft. Why are we here?"

The lady looked at them. "I am sorry I cannot give you that answer for it is not my place. Soon you will know. Come now let us eat."

As they ate the girls were unaware they were being watched. One of the robed figures walked up beside another. "They have been through a lot?"

The other one nodded. "That they have. Their mother died over six years ago. Brianna and Mallory raised themselves. It took me this long to find them. I will not let these two go so easily."

The two of them then turned their attention back to the conversation in the room.

"Have you two been alone for sometime?"

Brianna nodded. "Our mother passed six years ago. No one knew she had died. I couldn't be separated from my sister, so we thought it best if we didn't tell. No one ever questioned. I think she was murdered but that is just a thought. She told us so little about our father. It made her sad to even mention him to us."

The woman nodded. "Well you are both safe and that is all that matters. If you are finished eating you may return to your rooms. Soon you will be able to move freely around the manor but not right now. Please do not question the reasons just know they are good."

The girls nodded and Mallory turned to the woman before they left. "You know our names but we do not know yours."

She smiled and nodded. "My name is Lily. Who I am you will find out soon enough."

 

The girls were escorted back to their rooms and soon a figure joined the woman in the room. "How soon till you tell them?"

He turned to her and smiled. " The morning after tomorrow night. It will be safe then."

Lily nodded and walked out of the room to her chambers. She hoped he was right and they were doing the right thing by these girls. How nice it would be to have other females to talk to.


	4. Ch4 Part1

  
Author's notes: See Chapter 1  


* * *

And yet here we are again.. See chapter 1 for disclaimer..

 

This is the first sex chapter in this story. Will be rough ,,, Hope you all enjoy..

 

Chapter 4

Going Shopping or OH SHIT NOW I AM IN TROUBLE!

 

The next morning the girls were dressed and at the breakfast table in record time. They were looking forwards to seeing Lily again and soon she walked in.

"Well I see you both have found your way here well enough."

Both girls nodded and continued to eat.

Lily looked to the far wall of the room. She knew he was behind there and decided then what she was going to do. "You girls will not be allowed to leave your rooms tonight. Please do not ask any questions about why. But as soon as you all are finished we are going to Diagon Alley for some things."

The girls nodded again and soon finshed as Lily stepped towards the fireplace. 

"How are we going to get there Lily?"

Lily motioned to the fireplace. "By floo of course. Just follow what I do and speak clearly. I will be waiting for you there." She stepped in the fireplace and threw the powder down. "THE LEAKY COLDREN!" The flames errupted green and she was gone. The girls shrugged and did the same.

 

Lily smiled. "I hope that you both enjoy your time here. Any time you wish to come back, let one of us know and it will be arranged. Come now, Let us shop."

The girls nodded as they followed her through the streets to Olivander's. "What's that?" Mallory asked.

Lily nodded. "This is where you get your wands. I am due for a replacement so I need to visit here. Please do not touch anything."

 

The three of them walked inside and an old man raised his head. "Hello Lily. What can I do for you today?"

"I need a replacement wand. Can you get me one?"

While the two of them where talking Bree looked over at Mallory and shook her head no. Mallory was staring at a solid black twelve inch wand and went to pick it up. "No Mal," Bree hissed and Mallory reach her hand out again. Mr. Olivander saw this and motioned to Lily. Then placing his finger to his lips he waited.

Mallory just continued to stare at the wand. Bree went to reach for her but didn't get there in time as Mallory snatched it from the pedestal. Bree covered her eyes waiting for the explosion but it never came. When she looked out of her fingers Mallory's hair was lightly fluttering in the air. 

"I think we have a new witch Lily." Mr. Olivander remarked.

Lily nodded and looked at him. "Isn't that?"

Mr. Olivander nodded. "The exact same. The other?"

Lily shook her head. "We didn't know."

Bree looked over at Lily with tears in her eyes. Her sister was a witch. Mr. Olivander came over and took Bree's hand. "Here child. Try this."

Bree reach out and yelped as she was shocked. "Nope. Not that one. Ah wait."

For fifteen minutes they tried out many diffrent wands. Finally he went over to a locked cabinet and pulled Brianna over. "Reach inside child and try that one."

Bree slowly reached her hand inside the dark box and gently grasped the wand inside. Her hair flew up and she smiled pulling it out. Mr. Olivander turned to Lily. "Never in my years would I have suspected this." He turned to the girls and smiled. "There were four wands. Idenical in everyway from the core to the wood. You both hold one of the four. The other two already have owners. The four wands together will form an unbeatable force that will rule. The other two owners will be revealed in time." He turned to Lily again. "I will add this to your account. Will that be all?"

Lily nodded and the three of them left to do more shoping.

 

After six hours of shopping the three of them returned to the manor. "I am pleased that you both are witches. I understand now why you are here. Come you must return to your rooms. It is almost time."

The girls nodded and went to put their purchases away. Bree huffed as the charms were dropped into place to keep them inside.

Shortly after they had eaten and Mallory came over, Bree heard footsteps outside her door. The wards dropped and Lily stepped inside.

"I just wanted to check on you both before I went into ... Nevermind. Good night girls. Sweet dreams."

Bree and Mallory watched her walk out the door and then stop to smile at them. She left the door opened a crack and then walked off. The girls jumped up to follow her. They knew she had left it opened on purpose. 

 

Bree and Mallory followed her down stairwells and they noticed that every now and then she would stop to see if they were behind her. Finally she went into a set of double doors and just like before left the door cracked. They watched as she walked up to a figure and kissed it's hand before sitting next to it.

 

"My Loyal Servents. Welcome back. As you all know in this house at this time. There are two young witches. I expect them to be shown the proper respect as you show me."

Mallory looked over at Bree. "That's the voice from the night we were taken.", she whispered silently and they eased closer to the door.

"What news do you bring me?"

A robed figure stepped up and the one sitting down looked over at Lily. "What did you do?", he whispered and she looked towards the door.

 

A/N... This is not a cliffy.. I am splitting this chapter into two parts I could not get it all in one so read... on..


	5. Ch4 Part2

  
Author's notes: See Chapter 1  


* * *

You know the drill.. See chapter 1

 

Going Shopping or OH SHIT NOW I AM IN TROUBLE! Part 2

 

A robed figure stepped up and the one sitting down looked over at Lily. "What did you do?", he whispered and she looked towards the door.

He nodded his understanding and held his hand up to pause the speaker. He then waved his hand towards the door and it came flying open, followed by two young witches. Bree looked up and tried to smiled.

"Come here children."

Bree and Mallory stood up and walked over to where he was sitting. Lily motioned for them to bow and they did so.

He held up his hand. " Rise my children. You do not bow before me. Do you know why you do not do this? Do you know who I am?"

Both girls shook their heads while still in the bow.

He took a deep breath. "I am Lord Voldermort. You do not bow to me because a child does not bow to it's father. Yes you heard correctly." He stood up then taking the girl's hands. "My servants. These are my twin daughters Brianna and Mallory. You all know my son. These girl's are to be treated with the same respect as he is. Am I understood?"

"YES MY LORD!" Everyone answered and only then did the girls look up. Mallory whistled low at the amount of people that were in the room. Voldermort turned to them. "These are our servants. Deatheater's. Do not ask how the name came about. Go now sit with your mother and learn."

The girls quickly ran over and sat down at Lily's feet. Voldermort took his throne again and nodded to Brianna to come over to his side. As the meeting drew out Brianna soon grew bored. Whenever Voldermort excused everyone to eat and drink, Mallory spoke up to Lily.

"How does one become a Deatheater?"

Voldermort smiled down at her. "Well my daughter. There is an initiation. It is different for the women as it is for the men. You pass my test and you then become my servant."

Mallory looked around the room. "Can I have an initiation Father?"

Bree looked over at her. "What he is our father. I wanna help him."

Bree looked out over the room and noticed one Deatheater was staring at her sister. "Father. May I speak to you privately?"

Voldermort nodded and took her hand, leading her out into the hallway. Once they were there he turned to look at her.

"Father. You have to understand something. Me and Mallory, how can I say this have never had intercourse with a man and well I see one staring at her hard. He is making me uncomfortable."

Voldermort closed his eyes. "Ah. He you do not have to worry about right now. He is the one that will be used for her initiation. You on the other hand, If you wish to join my group, it is not required of you to have one. But if you wish it then I will make it happen. But be warned. It will not be pleasant. I will allow whatever means that have been used in the past."

Bree nodded. "I wish for a task Father. I wish to make you proud."

He nodded and walked back into the room. Then taking his place on the throne he smiled. "My servants. My daughter's wish to become members of this group. Does any person here not agree with that?"

No one answered and he nodded. "Tonight will be Brianna's turn. Brianna go stand in the middle of the room next to the pillar."

Bree nodded and did as her father bid her to. Voldermort walked around the room, stopping at each of his servants for a second.

Lily took Mallory's hand. "Whatever happens daughter. You can not interfere with the task." She nodded in understanding as her father made his way around the room.

Voldermort knew the minute that Bree stated she wished to join on which servant he would use. He wanted them all to think they had a chance but his mind was made up. He walked back over to one and nodded. "Do not break her but do not be gentle. Take her, use her." The Deatheater nodded and walked over to stand in front of the girl.

Bree looked up into the mask, meeting his eyes. "My daughter. You wish this. He will be allowed to use whatever he deems right to bring you into the ranks."

Bree nodded to her father and he walked away. He patted Mallory's hand and whispered. "He will not harm her too much. Any damage that is done to her can be repaired by magic. Remain quiet."

The Deatheater stood in front of Bree and then without warning the lunged and grabbed her.

Bree stiffened the minute he grabbed her arms. "I will not harm you to bad. I will heal you later tonight after the meeting. Once I start I will not stop. Do you give yourself to me willingly?."

Bree slowly nodded and relaxed as she realized the voice was the same one from her chambers. He grabbed her dress and ripped it straight down the front. As soon as it fell from her shoulder's he picked her up and slammed her onto the pillar. Bree didn't have a chance to catch her breath as he covered her body with his own. He undid the front of his robes and released himself. He spread her legs and then without warning shoved his length into her body.

Bree screamed out as he shoved completely inside her and past her barrier. He gave her no time to adjust as he slammed into her repeatedly. He sat back and grabbed her legs, throwing them over his shoulders. Over and over he slammed into her. Bree felt like she was being ripped in half as the tears flowed from her eyes. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore pain he withdrew. Keeping her in the same position, he met her eyes and then slammed into her ass.

Bree felt the air leave her body once again as he pounded into her ass, harder than he had her cunt. He slipped one hand between them and started stroking her clit with his leather covered finger. The pain soon turned to pleasure as she felt herself climbing higher. Without warning she screamed her release into the room as she came hard and fast. Her ass tightening from her orgasm was all it took for him to bellow out his peak as he shot deep in her anal cavity. The both of them collapsed onto the pillar.

Soon a soft laugh sounded into the room, growing into full blown laughter. The Deatheater looked down and withdrew himself from her body and helped her down from the pillar. Lord Voldermort nodded and she hugged the man standing beside her. Voldermort stood up and pronounced for all to hear. "I GIVE YOU MY DAUGHTER BRIANNA! THE NEWEST DEATHEATER TO OUR RANKS!"

Lily and Mallory clapped along with everyone else. Voldermort then turned to face the Deatheater. "Do you wish to keep her as your own?"

"Yes. My Lord. I wish her for my own."

Voldermort then turned to everyone else. "Let it know that she belongs to him and no one else may touch her without his consent."

Brianna took the Deatheater's hand and looked at her father. His face was the last one she saw as the world went black.


	6. Ch5

  
Author's notes: See Chapter 1  


* * *

You know the drill.. I only am playing with them for a while. I promise to put them back when I am finished.. I own anything you don't recognize and I stole Mallory from Solaris without her permission which I only received after the first chapter was posted. So there... I will give her back when I get good and ready. Nah.. I got permission so I can't be accused of stealing her character. 

 

Chapter 5

Let Me Heal You or Deatheater With A Heart.

Brianna came to slowly and tried to turn on the bed. She gasp out in pain as she came to rest on her side. She felt something soft on her face and snuggled down into it. All of a sudden she sat up whenever she realized the soft fabric had moved on it's own. 

"Are you ok?"

Bree nodded and then shook her head. "I guess I am but I am in pain also. What happened?"

The deatheater looked at her. " You mean you don't remember?"

Bree thought for a minute and then smiled. "I asked my father to join the group and then I was through fucked senseless and then I blacked out."

The bed shook as the man tried to hold in his laughter. "That's about the extent of it. Come. Let me heal your body. I did not get a chance seeing that you passed out as soon as your father announced you as in the ranks. I caught you before you hit the floor and we were dismissed."

Bree turned over on her back and smiled as he started waving his wand. *Get your mind out of the gutter Solaris* He whispered spells that she only caught the first words of and then instantly felt better as the magic worked it course. As she lay back on the bed he spoke again.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to harm you. We do not get many females in our ranks. Even though I could have been a lot rougher with you I chose to be somewhat rough as to make your father proud but not too rough. I take it as an honor that I was the one to take you."

"Did you mean what you said, about claiming me as your own?"

"I would not have said it, If I did not mean it."

"Why me?"

He looked down at her from under his mask. " You are everything I have ever looked for in a woman. Like Lily told you before as I have, You have been watched for a long time. Did you not notice that no harm ever befell you or your sister? Did you not think it strange?"

Bree thought back and realized he was right. "So now that you claim me, I am to be your slave?"

He shook his head. "Never a slave. My equal. Most of the others are heartless and murder at will. I do murder but I have a kind heart also. A slave you will never be. Your father is not the reason. I could not bring myself to harm you in anyway Brianna. Not by my will."

Bree and her deatheater lay in silence for a while before she spoke up.

"Will it always hurt that bad?"

He took her in his arms and held her close. "It will hurt for a while, That is only because your body is not accustomed to my own. To having me inside you. Once you are use to my size then it will not hurt."

She laid her head on his chest. "I am worried about my sister's initiation. I am worried she will not survive the night."

He tightened his arms around her. "Your sister is brave and strong as you are. Your father will not place more on her than she can handle. Her task is one that could break her but I think it will make her stronger."

Bree looked up. "You know the task?"

He nodded. "I do. Never has a female survived the ritual. Your sister is special indeed for your father to wish this upon her. We were going to wait awhile before you were asked to join the ranks. You both changed that plan tonight. If your father thinks that she will not survive he will stop the ritual. Come my love. We both need rest. Is your pain gone?"

He looked down to notice that she was sleeping. He would be glad after tomorrow night, then they could walk around without the masks or the robes on. Tomorrow night they would know who they were. Tomorrow night her sister would never be the same.

The next day Bree woke up to a cold bed. Josie was sitting on the end waiting for her to wake.

"Come Miss. We need to get you dressed. You will need to give your sister strength for tonight."

Bree nodded and got up to get ready for the day.

 

All day long Bree and Mallory spent time with Lily. Their father had given them strict instructions on keeping Mallory calm throughout the day. Lily kept looking at Mallory and smiling. Bree knew she was hiding something from them. She just couldn't figure out what it was. Soon it was time to get Mallory ready for her initiation and Bree went into her rooms to find the Deatheater.

"Tonight you will stand with me. Come let me help you get dressed. You can not speak to your sister any more until after the ritual. This is what you will wear from now on to the gatherings. "

He motioned to the bed to a set of robes identical to his own. Bree looked down in amazement at the mask and gloves that were laying there. He picked up the robes and helped her into them. The mask and gloves came next. Once they were dressed he led her out the room. Bree stopped at her sister's door and he shook his head. "You can not."

She nodded and followed him down the hallway to the room they were in the night before.

He took his place and pulled her to his side. Bree watched as Lily came in and Mallory followed behind her. Mallory looked around the room for her sister and frowned upon not seeing her. Voldermort stood up and raised his hand for silence.

"Tonight my daughter Mallory will preform her task. If she fails she will die. If she passes her life will be different from this night forwards. Mallory step to the pillar and remove your robe."

Bree watched as her sister walked into the center of the room to do her father's bidding. As she removed her robe she stood there shivering in the cold of the room. The Deatheater beside Bree reach over and took her hand, clasping it tight. Bree tightened her grip as her father sat back down.

"Mallory do you accept this task?"

Mallory stood still and spoke out into the room. "Yes My Lord. I accept whatever task you place before me this night."

Voldermort nodded to three Deatheater's standing next to a door that Bree had not noticed before this time. They opened the door wide then walked off, taking their places in the ranks. Bree watched as Mallory looked down at the floor and waited. Soon the sounds of something clicking was heard echoing into the room. Bree tightened her grip and then looked at her sister. Soon the clicking stopped and loud breathing could be heard. Mallory raised her eyes and fought the urge to scream as her eyes landed on her task. Voldermort stood up, looking from Mallory to the door. 

"You may begin." Voldermort said and then sat down as the door flew back and slammed into the wall.


	7. CH6

  
Author's notes: See Ch 1  


* * *

Do we have to do this at the beginning of every chapter? Don't own em.. Mrs. Rowling does. I am just using them for my twisted pleasure. Oh there will be some blood in this chapter.

*sits back to watch Mallory's initiation.*

Chapter 6

Mallory's Initiation or Mallory Is So FUCKED

 

Mallory stood frozen to the spot as the creature came rushing out of the door. "What does this have to do with my joining the ranks. Oh shit I AM SO SCREWED! IF I GET OUT OF THIS ALIVE I AM GOING TO KILL MY FATHER!" Mallory's mind was going a million miles a minute. "Don't run. Don't pass out. It is just a big. Yeah. You are dreaming this Mal. Hold it together."

Bree despite the fear she was feeling for her sister, started to chuckle. Her Deatheater bent down to whisper to her.

"Tell me what is so funny?"

Bree stood to reach his ear. "Even when the hounds of hell are barreling down on her. She is thinking. One question though. What is that and what does it have to do with her initiation?"

He bent back down. "That my love is two questions. " He then proceeded to tell her what it was.

"Oh. I get that."

Then he told her what was required for Mallory's task and her eyes went huge. "You have got to be joking.", she hissed and he shook his head.

The creature kept coming towards Mallory and then suddenly stopped at her feet. Mallory opened her eyes and looked down into it's. The creature looked at her again and then over to Voldermort.

"Mallory. This is your task. You will mate with it. If you survive you will be in the ranks. If you fail or it does not achieve it's goals then you will be killed."

Mallory looked over to where Bree was standing with fear in her eyes. Bree raised her head up and stared straight at her sister. Mallory knew then there was no way Bree could help her and bowed her head. Voldermort and Lily walked over to Mallory and took her arms in their hands. Lily pulled her down to the pillar and picked up the knife there. She made a small cut from Mallory's neak to her ass checks. Mallory hissed in pain as Voldermort released her arms. They walked back to the throne's and took their seats. The creature walked to the back of Mallory and then raising up on it's hind legs it brought one of its front paws down hard on her back, knocking her to the floor and slashing her back open in the process.

Mallory hit the floor hard as the creature straddled her legs. Bree watched in horror as the blood flowed freely from her sister's wounded back. She jerked her eyes up to her father and glared at him. He shook his hooded head no and she dropped her head in defeat.

The creature reach down with it's front paws and pulled Mallory's upper torso off the floor, to where she was kneeling. It then positioned it's body to line up with hers. In the next moment Mallory's screams sounded into the room as the creature forced it's cock into her virgin tunnel.

Mallory didn't want to scream but the minute the creature took her virginity she felt like she was being ripped in two. Over and over it slammed into her. Harder and harder, deeper and deeper. The creature dropped her body and got up on it's hind legs, pulling Mallory to the point of where she had to use her knees and hands to support it's massive weight as well as her own. The creature wrapped it's legs around her waist and started going faster. Mallory's screams had lowered to sobs and as she met Bree's eyes she screamed out again as something forced it's way into her cunt. 

Just as Mallory felt like she was going to loose consciousness she felt the creature explode within her. It threw back it's head and howled into the room and then Mallory's screams were heard again as the creature lowered it's head and bit deep into her shoulder.

When the creature finally let go of her shoulder and dismounted, Bree thought the worse was over. Mallory tried to move and realized she was stuck. She looked back over her shoulder and the creature growled at her. Voldermort stood up and walked down to the creature and his daughter. 

"Did you achieve your goals?" 

The creature nodded.

"Do you wish to keep her?"

The creature looked at him and glared the best way he could.

Voldermort stood back up and nodded to Lily. She stood up and raised her hand. "Tonight we welcome a new Deatheater into the circle. Our daughter Mallory." She looked at the creature and it nodded again. "Our daughter Mallory the Deatheater, Mallory the Mate to the Werewolf."

Mallory's head shot up. "Congratulation's daughter. He has never taken a mate and within the next month you will be like him." 

Mallory nodded and stood up after she had realized that they were unstuck. Her father held out a robe for her and then stood back. Mallory turned as the werewolf started to turn human. Once the transformation was complete he took the robes from Voldermort and placed them on his body. Mallory gasped as she laid eyes on him for the first time. 

"My mate." As he kissed her hand Mallory passed out cold.

 

A few hours later Bree was standing with Lily. "Do you think Mallory is ok?"

Lily nodded. "Yes. Oh. There is your other half. Talking to Mallory's mate. Why don't you go over and say hello to him."

Bree nodded and set off across the hall.

"Hey there."

The man turned to her. "Hi. Your sister is resting. She won't have no damage except for a scar of this night. If there was another way to do it I would have."

She smiled. "Well I am glad that Mallory has found someone as handsome as you. By the way. I am Bree."

He smiled back as he took her hand. "Well hello Bree. I am Remus. Remus Lupin or you may call me Moony. Everyone else does."

Bree nodded and turned to her Deatheater. "Well I have seen his face. Can I now see yours? Considering I am your woman?"

He nodded and took off his mask. "Hello Bree. I am Severus. Severus Snape."

Bree looked up at him and said one word. "DAMN!"

 

Mallory stood up and walked out of her bedroom. Her shoulder still hurt like hell but it was worth it to be in her father's ranks and plus she got her a man, if she could call him that, of her own. She walked back into the room and smiled at her father. She picked out her sister and walked over to her. Bree introduced her sister to her man and then Voldermort spoke up. "Brianna and Mallory. Could you please come forwards. It is time for your mark."

Bree looked at Severus and he rolled up his sleeve to show her the mark. "It will hurt like hell."

They both nodded and walked over to where their father stood. He commanded them to stick out their arms and then touching each of them he bestowed upon them the dark mark of the ranks. After that was completed both girls walked over to their men and the four of them exited the hall. Little did they know they were being watched by a new person.

The person walked in and hugged Lily and threw it's head towards the hall where the girl's had went. Lily understood. "Those are his twin daughters Brianna and Mallory. You will meet them soon enough."

The robed figure nodded and walked over to where other Deatheater's were standing.


	8. Ch7

  
Author's notes: See Ch 1  


* * *

See Chapter 1 for the disclaimer...

 

And now....

.

 

To everyone else who reads this.. I am trying to do this correctly. I am not evil nor do I pretend to be. But I wrote the prior two chapters on the initiations from what I had heard about from other females first times. I was hoping not to have to explain this but I will now in this note. Oh and just so everyone knows.. MY FIRST TIME SUCKED! I FELL ASLEEP! 

The reason it hurt so much is this. Both girls are small build. Think of Tom in the second Harry Potter movie. He was skinny. I am using the body build of Severus from all three movies. I mean come on the man is not small waisted. As for the werewolf. I watched the movie Cursed and took the werewolf's build from it. Then I had to take in the account of how it would be if an actual werewolf did mate with a girl and then thinking upon the whole Deatheater's are evil and rough in their raping of a person. A girl who has never had sex., have a huge thing shoved up her ass yeah she is going to scream. The same for the werewolf. In my mind.. Werewolves look nothing like what they did in POA, I am using my imagination here. Now to let everyone know.. 

In the next few chapters I will be introducing at least three or four new characters. If I leave cliffies I am sorry but I can't force the story to come. It does that on it's own and whenever my muses say the chapter is done I will not fight them on it.

I hope this explains to everyone what is going on. 

 

Chapter 7

New Home or Sister's Separated

 

Bree sat at the breakfast table so deep in thought that she never realized someone joined her. 

"I heard your initiation was with Severus."

Bree jumped up and knocked her chair backwards. "I am sorry. I didn't hear you come in."

The silver haired girl smiled at her. "Yeah. I get that a lot. No one notices me. Until it is too late. Don't worry though Bree you are fine. I was actually waiting on my brother to come in."

No sooner than the words left her mouth a tall silver haired boy walked in. "Hello Bree. My name is Draco. That thing there is Nicky. She is my twin. Pain in my ass if you ask me."

Bree laughed and Nicky smiled. " So your father going to send you to Hogwart's?"

Bree shook her head no. " I am eighteen. Much too old for there."

Draco cocked his head at her. "True that is your real age but lies can be told. My father works in the Ministry. Bet more than likely you and Mallory will be attending Hogwart's as well. We need all the spies we can get in there."

Bree opened her mouth to answer him and Mallory and her father walked into the room, followed closely by Lily, Severus, Remus and another man Bree hadn't seen before.

Voldermort sat at the table. "Ah Brianna. I see you have met young Mr Draco and Miss Nicky."

Bree nodded. 

"Ah yes. This is Lucius. He is their father. And I have some pleasant news. You and Mallory will be attending Hogwart's this year. "

Bree looked over at Draco and he mouthed. "Told ya."

"Remus will be returning there as the Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher and Severus teaches potions there. I need you girls to gather information while you are there. Am I understood?"

The girls nodded. "Very well then. Tonight you will return there and start to gather what I need. You will not openly associate with Severus or Remus. Good then. You may go upstairs and pack your trunks. Your books and things are already inside. Please remember. You must not tell a soul."

The girls hugged their father and mother goodbye and went upstairs to pack.

 

That night Bree and Mallory stood outside waiting as Remus had spoken to them to do. Mallory was hopping around trying to stay warm and Bree was just getting mad. Finally a woman walked up with about thirty smaller kids. She started speaking about houses and being sorted and Bree tuned her out. She found herself thinking of Severus. The lady told them they had to remain outside the massive doors and wait till she called them. The girls nodded and watched through the doors as the smaller kids were being sorted. Finally an old man stood up and addressed the student body.

"Before we start eating this wonderful feast there are yet two more to sort. They are transferring from an American school and will be in seventh year. Come inside please girls."

Mallory took a breath and pushed open the doors. Bree followed right behind her and they stood at the stool.   
"Mallory Thompson."

Mallory stepped forwards as the woman placed an old hat on her head. The hall was quiet as the hat made it's decision. Finally after fifteen minutes of mumbling the hat yelled out "SLYTHERIN!" 

Bree watched as Mallory hopped off the stool and down to the Slytherin table. She took a seat next to Draco and looked up at Bree and smiled.

"Brianna Thompson"

Bree thought.. "Well duh you old batty woman. I am the only other person standing here.", as she walked up to the seat and took her place.

"Right then. Where to put you?" The hat mumbled for five minutes before yelling out GRIFFINDOR!"

Bree looked up in shock at her sister and then spun her head towards the staff table. Severus shook his head and glared at her. Bree got off the stool in defeat. Never had her sister and her been apart for any period of time. Bree willed the tears not to fall and made her way towards the other end of the table. All of a sudden a hand shot out and grabbed her arm. 

"Brianna is it?"

She nodded as she looked down into the girls eyes. "Come on then. You can sit here with us. My name is Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley. The guy over there is Harry Potter and the girl is Ginny Weasley, she is Ron's little sister. Gin is in sixth year but we love her anyway."

Bree looked up and met Draco's eyes.

"What in the bloody hell is Ferret Face staring at Brianna for? Looks like he made friends with your sister well enough.", Ron remarked and Hermione poked him. "Ronald please. Just ignore him Brianna."

Bree looked up. "Could you all please call me Bree? I hate my real name."

Everyone nodded and Bree looked up at the staff table. Severus raised his glass in salute and Bree nodded. That same woman came back up to the table where the five of them were sitting. "Miss Granger. Seeing how we don't have an extra bed in the tower I was wondering with you being Head girl if you could please share your room with Miss Thompson for the remainder of the semester."

Hermione smiled. "No Professor. I do not mind one bit. It will be nice to have someone else there for a change."

Hermione squeezed Bree's hand. "If you are finished eating I can show you to our room."

Bree nodded and with one more sad look towards her sister she followed Hermione out of the hall.

 

Soon the two girls were ready for bed and Bree sat staring at the fireplace.

"Bree?"

"Oh sorry Hermione. Did you say something?"

Hermione hugged her. "You miss your sister huh? I know how you feel I was never separated from my brother till we started attending here. We were placed in different houses ourselves. "

Bree looked up at her. " I guess I should be happy for her. She will make new friends."

Hermione made a quick decision. She got up and quickly locked and warded the door. " Bree. Your not alone here. I am glad that you are in my room. There is something I want to show you but you have to promise not to tell a soul. No one knows. But you will know soon enough. Promise me?"

Bree nodded and watched as Hermione closed her eyes. She waved her wand and started whispering a spell. Bree gasped out as Hermione's hair grew straight and changed color. She opened her eyes and smiled at Bree.

" Now you see why I jumped to have you here in my room?"

Bree nodded and got up to hug her. "So no one knows?"

Hermione smiled. "Well very few people know and those are only the ones who can be trusted with my life. Come on let's go to bed. I will explain everything in the morning."

Bree nodded and climbed into her bed.

"Goodnight Bree."

Bree looked over and smiled. "Good Night Nicky."


	9. Ch8

  
Author's notes: See Chapter 1  


* * *

Here we are with a new chapter you know the drill see chapter 1

 

Chapter 8  
Step Into My Parlor Said the Spider To The Fly or Opps Your Dead

Bree woke up the next morning to hushed speaking in the room.

"He is starting to suspect Nicky. He needs to die. I don't care how but just do it today. This is the last thing we need for someone to recognize that there are spies for Voldermort in this castle. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear."

The door then shut and five minutes later Hermione came up to Bree's bed. "Hey Bree. Get up. We need to get to breakfast."

Bree nodded and then got dressed in her new robes and uniform. "I am ready Hermione."

Hermione turned. "Remember Bree, Not a word ok?"

Bree nodded and followed her into the hall.

As they turned the final corner to enter the Great Hall a deep sexy voice spoke out from behind them. "Well well well. If it isn't the mudblood Granger and her new friend."

Hermione spun around. "Shove it Ferret Face. I am in no mood this morning to mess with you and your goons." 

Bree spun and gasped in bewilderment. She saw Mallory and smiled. Mallory started to walk towards her and Draco grabbed her arm. "What are you doing? Slytherin's do not associate with Griffindor's."

Severus walked up. "What is the problem here?"

Hermione looked up. "Nothing Professor. Nothing at all."

He nodded and walked off into the Great Hall. Bree watched as Mallory walked off with some of the other Slytherin's and then turned to walk back to the common room. She found her appetite had suddenly vanished and as she was walking past a door, a hand reach out and jerked her inside.

Bree turned to say something and then shut her mouth. "Bree you have to understand. I know you know about Nicky. We have to keep up this fake hate for your father's will. That is the reason Mallory walked away. She knows. I told her. Look.. Just do as your father said and get as close to Potter as you can. Now go to breakfast."

Bree grabbed his arm. "Draco. Who the hell is Potter? Oh you mean Harry."

Draco nodded. "Just make friends with him. All will be explained. Do me a favor though. Tell Ginny that Dragon loves her."

Bree nodded as Draco walked out of the room. She waited about five minutes and then walked out herself.

Harry looked up as she came into the room. "Come here you. I heard about Malfoy just now." He then pulled her into his arms and whispered in her ear. "Don't fight me on this Bree. Just act like you enjoy it." Harry then kissed her cheek and pulled her down to sit beside him. 

"Ginny. Dragon said he loves you.", she whispered and Ginny looked up and smiled at Draco. 

Bree then noticed that Hermione was sitting almost on Ron's lap. She found herself wondering who Hermione was talking to this morning. She gasped as something poked her hand. She looked down to see a raven sitting there. It held up it's leg and she noticed the scroll around it. She removed it and gave the raven some bacon and then read what it said.

_Brianna,_

_Go along with whatever scheme that Mr. Potter has cooked up. Everything will be explained later. Trust me on this. I am glad that you and Hermione are getting along so well. Just remember what was said to you yesterday before we left. I can not show you an favoritism while you are here in the school seeing that you are in another house from mine. Just remember I love you and watch who you trust._

_Severus._

 

Bree looked up at the staff table and nodded to Severus. She then reach over and took Harry's hand in her own. He smiled and winked at her as they finished eating.

 

Later that night Harry came to the tower and asked if Bree wanted to hang out in the common room with them. Bree agreed and walked out the door. Hermione then ran over and opened the window. A small black owl came in and she handed him and envelope. "Take this to him. You know where he is."

The owl hooted and flew out the window.

Soon after she changed her clothes, there was a knock on the door. The guy walked in a smiled. "So Herms. The note said you needed me?"

Hermione nodded and stood up allowing her gown to drop to the floor. He quickly undressed and climbed into bed with her. Hermione turned over on her back and let him start kissing on her neak. He moved his lips to hers and she opened her mouth and started to french kiss him. He pulled his head back and she pulled him down to meet her head again. Once they were breathless he started kissing down her neak till he reach her breasts. He kissed and sucked both of them in return Until she was wiggling on the bed with pleasure. He then started kissing down her stomach until he reach her hairline.

"Yes. Please do that.", she whispered as she entangled her hands in his hair. He licked and sucked on her until her clit was swollen and then he latched on and sucked hard. Hermione exploded into his mouth and he started licking again to clean her up and to rearrouse her.

Hermione let him have his fun and then she pulled his hair. "I want to ride you love." 

He nodded as she picked up her wand to do a contraceptive spell. She then got a feral grin as she said the spell to tie him to the bed. She kissed his lips and then mounted him. She quickly slammed down on his hard cock and he arched off the bed. "So tight Monie." He moaned and she ground her pelvis into his. She started riding him slowly picking up speed every few minutes .. Soon she was slamming down on him so hard that the headboard was thumping into the wall. She raised her wand and cast a silencing spell as his moans became louder and louder.

"Untie me Monie. I want to feel you." She shook her head no and slammed down on him, while tightening her muscles. Soon she felt him twitching as he exploded inside of her bellowing out his release. She untied him and got off the bed. Soon a tapping was heard on the window and she turned to him. "Could you please let that poor owl inside?"

He nodded and dressed quickly to let the owl in. He bent out the window in confusion and looked around. He then turned to see Hermione standing there behind him. "I wonder where the owl went?" He turned back around and saw the owl out on the ledge. "Well come here you beast. I guess I will have to reach out there and get you." He leaned out the window and Hermione placed her left arm in his sight. He looked over in confusion and then his eyes grew wide as he saw the dark mark clearly on her skin. He spun towards her and she smiled. 

"Big shock huh ? There are more of us here in the school then you know? So many students and no one but a few know who we are."

She cast a silencing spell on him and then, she shoved him hard and watched with glee as he flew towards the ground. With a sickening crack he hit the pavement, dieing instantly. She shut the window and went to take a shower. It would be sometime in the morning before Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would know that Ronald Weasley lived no more.


	10. CH9

  
Author's notes: See Chapter 1  


* * *

OK OK

 

Since everyone has been so lovingly patient with me I will now bring the final characters into play while answering all the questions at the same time.

 

Chapter 9

Nicky Get's In Trouble or He Made Me Do It.

 

In two separate towers at 2 am four separate people fell out of bed with sever burning in their left arms. Everyone quickly dressed and snuck out and to the gates where they apperated to the Riddle Manor.

Once they arrived they realized that another person was standing with Lily and Voldermort. The person beside Lily hugged her and kissed her cheek and then turned to look at the others.

 

Voldermort waved his hand and Nicky's glamour faded away.

 

"I am very disappointed in you Nicky. I strictly forbid for any one to be killed by any of the students."

Nicky bowed her head and kicked at the ground with her boot toe. 

"What do you have to say for your self?"

Nicky raised her head. " Well see my Lord. He came to me this morning and told me that he was getting suspicious and he needed to be gotten rid of. He had came before but I ignored him."

Voldermort held up his hand and Nicky flinched. "Who told you to kill him?"

Nicky would not say a word and then started shaking as Voldermort held her in a spell. Over and over he increased the pressure until she finally snapped.

"HARRY MADE ME DO IT!"

Voldermort turned to the person next to Lily. "Did you order her to kill him?"

Harry stepped forwards. "Yes father I did. He was close to unveiling us."

Lily stepped forwards. "Oh son. He was your friend."

The three stopped talking as Bree and Mallory screamed "WHAT?"

 

Lily turned to the girls. "Oh Harry. You didn't tell them they were your half-sisters?"

Harry shook his head no. "Must have slipped my mind."

Voldermort groaned out. "Well then son. I guess you as well as Nicky's punishment will be to fuck each other in our presence while your sister's watch and then you will watch us as we fuck."

Draco shivered at that thought.

Harry shrugged and walked over to Nicky. "Strip down honey. I have been wanting this for a while."

Nicky did as Harry asked and then laid down on the pillows that magically appeared. He covered her body with his own and then slammed into her to the hilt. Nicky screamed with pleasure as Harry pounded into her without stopping. He took her legs and placed them over his shoulders and slammed into her harder. He would teach her to tell his father on him. Nicky screamed out in an orgasm but Harry just kept pounding. Bree and Mallory looked over to see Draco wiggling around. Soon another female's voice screamed as Voldermort took Lily hard and rough. Bree went over to the wall and sat down to wait. Mallory and Draco soon followed. They knew they wouldn't be going back to Hogwart's anytime soon.

 

Nicky was crying. She had lost count of how many times that she came and Harry was no where close to being completed. Whenever your father was the Dark Lord you could last for hours without reaching release. Finally Harry reach down and whispered. "Just one more time my love and then I will come with you. I trust you have learned your lesson?"

Nicky nodded and Harry slipped a hand between them. "Cum now my pet."

Nicky screamed out as Harry bellowed his release. Voldermort looked over to see the other three students sleeping against the wall. He shoved forwards one last time and came as his wife did. He nodded to Harry and then said the spell to send them all back to their beds at Hogwart's.

 

Severus and Remus were standing at the door's of the rooms, waiting on the students to come back. Once they appeared they tucked them in and walked out.

 

Within a few hours all the students were gathered in the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore stood up and called for silence. "This morning a grim discovery was made. We found Ronald Weasley dead outside Griffindor tower. It is a tragedy indeed but there are teachers here who will listen to your concerns."

Hermione, Ginny, Bree and Harry all played the part of the grieving friends. Dumbledore gave them permission to miss classes today but they refused. Soon they were heading down to potions and Harry took Bree's hand. 

She looked around while speaking. "I am still very upset with you brother. You could have told me the truth. I bet you hate me and Mallory now huh? It was always just you, dad, and mum. And now there are two more children in the mix. It hurts that you didn't trust me enough to let me know the truth."

Harry pulled her into his chest. "Father requested that I didn't tell you about our siblingship. He didn't want anyone to know right now. But now thank's to me you do. I am sorry Bree. I should have told you but I didn't. Mom wanted to tell you but the thing is that she is supposed to be dead. They faked a body with polyjuice to where mom and dad could be together. Remus is supposed to be raising me seeing that mum's relatives were murdered last year. Please Bree. I am sorry. Forgive me?"

Bree nodded into his chest. She knew her little brother would be here to protect her. 

"Come on we need to get into potions before.."

"Mr. Potter. Please refrain from showing your affection to your girlfriend in the hall."

"Professor. He isn't.."

Harry cut her off. "Yes Professor. She is just upset with Ron being gone."

Severus looked at her. "Please go to class now. You don't want to be late. Hello Miss Granger. Pity about your boyfriend."

The three of them walked into the room and Mallory smiled. Bree saw she was sitting with Draco and nodded towards her. 

"Turn to page 374 in your textbooks and read on the potion there. Today you will be making it. I trust the newest Griffindor knows how to brew potions." He turned to Bree and winked without no one seeing him. She held her head up and whispered to Harry. 

"Harry I have no idea what I am doing."

Harry patted her hand. "You will do fine."

 

Within the hour Bree realized that Harry was right about her brewing. Severus raised his wand and flicked it, causing her potion to flip over. He jumped up out of his chair and smirked. "Well Well Miss Thompson. It seems you can not hold your caldron on the table. Five points from Griffindor and you will report to me tonight for detention after dinner. Class dismissed."

As Harry helped Bree clean up the mess Mallory smiled at her. "It will be all right Bree." 

As the five of them started out the door to Defense Against The Dark Arts, Bree looked back over her shoulder at Severus. He smiled and blew her a kiss. "Tonight after dinner Miss Thompson and don't be late."

Draco and Mallory ran off ahead of everyone as not to show any Slytherin's being friends with Griffindor's. Bree started laughing. 

"What's so funny Bree?" Hermione asked.

Bree smiled."This Defense lesson is going to be interesting seeing that Mr. Lupin in the teacher. 

All three of them laughed out and took off running to the classroom. They didn't want to be late and Bree wanted to see what her sister would do.


	11. CH10

  
Author's notes: See Chapter 1  


* * *

Nope still don't own em and thanks to everyone who has reviewed It means the world to me. Still at this time I don't own Mallory but I am borrowing her.

Now without any more waiting

 

Chapter 10

 

Miss Thompson Pay Attention or Fun With Detention

 

The three of them had just made it to class. It didn't help that Hermione for once had forgotten her Dark Arts text and they had to go to Griffindor Tower to get it. They ran inside and took their seats.

"Hello class. My name is Professor R.J. Lupin. This is your DFDA or Defense Against The Dark Arts Class. Those who have attended this class before knows I was teacher here four years ago. Now I am back again. Please turn to page 724 and let's get started. Today we will be discussing..."

Mallory spaced out as her lover..err..professor started teaching about one kind of creature or another. Bree poked Hermione in the side and then motioned from one to the other. Hermione coughed out to cover her giggle as Harry rolled his eyes.

Remus took one look at the three of them and then followed their gaze to Mallory. He got a feral grin on his face and decided to pull Mallory out of her daydream. "Tell me Miss Thompson, what is the difference between a werewolf and an animagus?"

Bree looked up in confusion. "I am sorry Miss Thompson, I meant your sister."

Draco elbowed Mallory in the side, successfully pulling her out of her daydream. "I am sorry Professor. Could you repeat the question?"

Remus shook his head. "Miss Thompson. Please pay attention."

Mallory sat straight up and tried. But the more she watched Remus..err. Professor Lupin move around the room she found herself dreaming of his hands. Remus shook his head and walked directly in front of her. He stood there for a moment talking at random to the room and then without warning he slammed his hands onto her desk. "MISS THOMPSON! PAY ATTENTION!"

Mallory fell off her seat and looked up with fright at her professor. "Seeing that you Miss Thompson find it amusing not to pay attention in class, you shall join me tonight at eight p.m. for detention."

Mallory got off the floor and sat down beside Draco again.. "Good one Mal.. Learn to pay attention and you would have less detentions."

Mallory looked over at Draco and smiled. "That was my intention all along."

 

That night after dinner Bree stepped into the potions classroom smiling. "Well Miss Thompson. Please start brewing the potion that you messed up in class today and then come to my private lab whenever you are finished. I am thinking that you can brew this with no problem?"

Bree nodded and got to work on her potion as Severus.. err..Professor Snape went into his private lab. An hour later the potion was finished and Bree bottled it and left it on his desk and then slowly made her way to his lab.

"Professor Snape. I am finished sir. Professor?" Bree looked around the room and frowned. She knew she was in the right room, for this was the door he came into. She spun and came face to face with a black wall.

"I see you found my private lab Miss Thompson. Now what was you thinking of today in class that made you topple over your caldron?"

Bree looked up. "I am sorry Professor. I was thinking about your hands all over my body."

Severus looked her up and down while licking his lips. "The uniform suits you."

He grabbed her upper arms and jerked her lips to his. Whenever they came up for breath she gasped out. "The doors."

Severus latched onto her neak. "They are locked and warded."

He shoved her skirt up to her waist and smiled. "Well we are a naughty one indeed. No undergarments."

Bree smirked. "Well sir. They seem to get in the way."

"Indeed."

He picked her up and made her wrap her legs around his waist. "Got to have you now Bree.", he groaned out and she nodded while undoing his belt buckle. Severus rammed into her hard and Bree shrieked out in pleasure. Over and over he pounded into her and then leaned back to rest against the wall, while she rode him hard. Over and over she humped and he tightened his grip on her.

"Cum for me Bree."

He latched onto her neak and she exploded around him. He jerked her off of him and made her touch her toes. He slammed into her again and fucked her hard and fast. Bree exploded around him again and he shoved hard one time and held still inside her while he came. After they had calmed down he smirked. "Detention tomorrow night at the same time Miss Thompson."

Bree nodded and exited the door.

 

Mallory calmly walked into the classroom. "Professor Lupin. I am here for my detention. Umm Professor?"

Remus walked up behind her. "Hello. Miss Thompson. Right on time. Come to the front of the room."

Mallory followed closely behind him and he turned at the desk. "Open the text book to page 724. I want you to teach the class what you missed while you were daydreaming."

Mallory nodded and opened the book. Remus waved his wand ( not that one Sister of mine) and locked the doors while warding them with a silencing spell and the other needed wards. Remus nodded to Mallory and she began to read as he came up behind her. Remus took her hair out of the hair band that was on it and laid it over her shoulder as she continued to read. He then bent down and undid her clasps on her robe and slid it off her shoulders and onto the floor.

"Professor Lupin."

"Keep reading Miss Thompson."

Mallory nodded and picked up where she had left off. Remus slowly unbuttoned her shirt and let it fall to the floor. He then removed her bra while licking and nipping on her shoulder. Mallory shivered in pleasure as he let his hands slide down her body. He came to rest at the waistband of her skirt.

"Professor. Is this appropriate?"

Remus growled in fustration. "Just read Miss Thompson and do not stop again."

Mallory started to read again and he undid her skirt while allowing it to fall down to the floor. He slipped her panties off ( Yes Sis..Unlike Bree she didn't think anything whenever she went to detention) as she stepped out of them he got a whiff of her arousal and then removed her socks and shoes. Mallory continued to read while he silently said the spell to remove his clothing. He bent down on his knees and moved her legs apart. As Mallory was reading he then started to lick her cunt from behind. 

Mallory shrieked and stopped reading. Remus pulled back and frowned and then crawled ( he has some animal tendencies) around to the front of her. "Read Miss Thompson.", he growled and she started again. This time he attacked her clit with wild abandonment and Mallory came almost instantly.

Remus stood up behind her and waited on her to finish the page to turn it. He calmly took the book and placed it on the front of his desk. "Continue Miss Thompson."

Mallory bent forwards to look at the page in the book and Remus smiled. He pushed her upper body flush with the desk and then positioned himself. He slowly slid into her depths and Mallory moaned out into the room. He moved slowly, drawing out the pleasure. Mallory picked up the book to read and Remus took it from her throwing it across the room. He grabbed her hips and started to thrust a little harder. Mallory groaned out and Remus raised his eyebrows. He knew what he was doing. He was fusterating her to the point of breakdown. Mallory tried to ground back onto him and he stopped. She then whimpered and he bent over her back to her ear.

"Tell me what you want Miss Thompson."

Mallory moaned and shook her head so he started the slow movements again. Every time she would get ready to cum, Remus would stop and wait. Finally Mallory snapped.

"DAMN IT REMUS! FUCK ME ALREADY!"

"Nuh huh huh. That is not the proper way to address your professor Miss Thompson. You need to tell me what you want."

Mallory hissed as he shoved hard and hit her g-spot. She drew a deep breath.

"Please Professor Lupin. Please fuck me hard. I need to feel your cock slamming into my cunt until I break."

Remus growled out louder than he had been and bent over grabbing the front of the desk next to her head.

"You will not cum till I give you permission to Miss Thompson. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Professor."

Remus drew his hips back and slammed hard into her. Mallory screamed out in pleasure as his thrusts got harder and faster. Soon the sounds of his skin and her skin slapping was echoing into the room as he pounded her ( literally) into the desk. He slammed into her so much that her thighs and butt cheeks where red from the continual contact of his pelvic and his thighs. He felt her fighting it and bent over to her ear. "Cum for me Mallory."

With those words Mallory screamed into the classroom and Remus screamed after her. 

"FUCK REMUS!"

"DAMN Mallory! MY SWEET Mallory!"

Both of them collapsed on the desk exhausted. "Did I pass detention Professor?"

Remus chuckled. "Give me a few minutes Miss Thompson and I will let you know."


End file.
